


Rip Me Apart

by clovismetz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Choking, Demons, Gore, Oral Fixation, Original Character(s), Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovismetz/pseuds/clovismetz
Summary: After a wild night out at the bar and greed demon Klaus' very first time trying blood drinking (thanks to a vampire friend's bad influence), he gets a chance to sink into his brand new addiction with a real, very willing person - Crux, an earlier drinking partner who doesn't let on anywhere near how intense he is until the lights go out and he's pushed to the breaking point.





	Rip Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY this isn't fancy prose, this is just a very steamy chat RP log I really adore and want to link to friends familiar with the OCs. It has unrecognizable specific OCs from an unrecognizable specific context. Read if you dare, random internet goers.
> 
> Written w/ my hubby Mr Lucifer! Klaus is my beloved trash baby, Crux is theirs.

[ now that he put rise to bed, he headed up to klaus' room, arm still around him to keep him steady. he fumbles with the keys. he wasn't _drunk_, but his coordination left much to be desired. he finally gets in. it's a beautiful rose-themed room. he drops klaus on his bed, but he pulls himself with him, crashing on top of him. he stays there, staring at him, focused now that they were in private. he doesn't do anything. he only stared at him, atmosphere thick, but he had a stiff hard on pressing against klaus' legs. ]

[ Klaus is pretty sure Crux is going to drop him off and say goodbye in the same way they’d done with Rise. He lets out a faint ‘oof’ when he’s dropped on top of, and realizes at the last second that he isn’t. He’s here. Klaus’ breathing was soft, but shallow, sharp red pupils dilated rounder. He’s already plenty hot and bothered from the weird, _new_ blood feast, this was just... _Unbearable._ He growls in his throat, gets two tight handfuls of Crux’s shirt, and flips them over. He hovers close to Crux’s lips, scent of blood strong on his warm breath. ] What do you want? Tell me. Tell me. Or leave while you can. I can’t guarantee my self control. If you want to keep playing — not tonight. Tonight I gotta eat.

[ he didn't expect that. he was looking for a reaction, some indication that they should proceed, but he didn't expect for the sudden switch of positions. he looks at the unashamedly hungry look in klaus' face and feels his face burn. he didn't feel like he needed to hide much, in the obscurity of privacy and darkness. he shrugs off his coat and presses his hands against klaus' cheeks, eyes focused on his bloody lips and teeth. his nose picked up the blood's sharp, metallic scent. ] Rip me apart.

[ That’s all he needs. Klaus inhaled sharply through his teeth, all his greed and arousal rising up in a tidal wave, and crushed their mouths together. He’s been wanting to _rip something apart_ ever since... but he only cares about the now. The kiss has as much tongue as it does teeth, and what he calls teeth are just tiny rows of knives. It’s not even hard to prick Crux’s vulnerable inner cheek, or his tongue, and make him bleed, it’s always more of an art form to _avoid_. Klaus laps it up like a junkie, and sucks on Crux’s lip when some skin breaks there, too. His form is a hot mess over Crux, heavy on top of him, pressing into his body and limbs. The tip of his tail is at Crux’s hard on, massaging it over his pants, while Klaus fumbles with pulling off his own clothes. It’d be easier if he wasn’t kissing him, but he’d hate to not be kissing him. ]

[ crux had done a wide number of horrific things to his body, but he hasn't done much with his mouth. the inexperience felt like he was a man who had never swam before, and for for his first time, he was thrown ruthlessly into a pool of ravenous sharks. lips, tongue, and cheek? deathly sensitive. he flinched and pulled away by instinct, pain overwhelming, but blissful. his entire mouth felt like an open wound and it seemed like he didn't stop swallowing blood. he bucked into the tail and, frustrated, pulled his pants and underwear down, kicking it all away with his boots. he pushes klaus' face away for now, entire face red and eyes with streaks of uncontrollable tears. he takes off his shirt to show off his skin. he spits out blood, a piece of his tongue following with. ] Enough with my mouth. [ covers his mouth almost instinctively ] There's more flesh here. [ he strokes klaus' cock ] Lemme suck you off. I wanna lap up my own blood from your cock.

[ Klaus devoured Crux with his eyes when he couldn’t do it with his mouth and teeth. The sticky-sweet blood coating his gums and tongue and the back of his throat was incomparably phenomenal, but so was Crux’s red, tear streaked face. Red’s Klaus’ favorite color. Never failed. He was acting far more like the demon he was than he usually did, and he’d have felt bad if Crux didn’t ask for it. He frantically groped at the revealed bare skin, licking his lips, fucking _drooling,_ droplets splattering on Crux’s chest. He ducks his head and shivers violently when touched, tail lashing at the bed. Swallows, kisses Crux’s neck, dragging his nose over where the pulse was strongest, then nods, pulls back and sits against the generous pillows of his bed. ] Jesus, you’re fucking hot, don’t need _my_ help to have a dirty mouth, do you? [ Clenches teeth. Hands shaking. Again, ] _Jesus._ [ His wiry tail gets back in Crux’s space, this time loosely looping around his neck. The implication that it could get tighter is loud and clear. Freed from clothes, Klaus’ aching erection is also loud and clear. ]

[ he laughs. he never needed much prompting to be into the gross shit. he gasps when the tail wrapped around his neck, feeling it tight around his sensitive throat. when he swallowed, he could feel his adam's apple bob against the tight coil. he situates himself between klaus' thighs, breathing hot against his hard cock. jesus. he loved the taste and shape of it all. without much prompting, he swallows the entirety of it down his throat, stopping for a moment, the freshly opened mouth wounds sending painful, throbbing aches to his head and swallowing up more blood. he could hardly breathe with the stress in his head. he fucking loved it. he bobs his head up and down, drooling generous amounts of spit and blood on klaus' cock. he pulls his head back to give himself a breather, gasping for air, mouth messy but eyes dazed and intense as he stared at klaus while he stroked his cock aggressively, practically choking it. ] God, your cock's good, it's so fucking good. [ he swallows it down again, abusing his throat with how aggressively he went at it. ]

[ Klaus’ eyes roll back and he gives a guttural, drawn out _groan,_ slumping back uselessly on the pillows for a minute while Crux is getting started. But he soon tips his head back up to stare and hitches one leg up over Crux’s shoulder to give him better access to his cock and to squeeze him closer, thigh at the side of his head. Klaus is loud in bed, much louder than a lot of men with his complete disinterest in self control, and keeps moaning openly while Crux’s pretty little head bobs, a sensual, breathy, wet sound. The blood added a whole new dimension of slippery to the blowjob, turned him to putty. Klaus fuzzily stares at Crux’s messy mouth and imagines it with a few thick globs of cum in the mix. His cock twitches. Hiss. ] _Gorgeous._ [ Squirmy. The friction’s too much. Not complaining. ] H-hahh— _fuh_— you wanna take it for a ride? [ Struggles for breath himself, despite having none of the choking hazards Crux did. Since Crux was already going all out in such a careless, dangerous way, Klaus rolls his hips indulgently, fucking his mouth. ] After — [ Pants, ] _after_ I cum right on that lovely tongue. You want it? Want my cum soaking over all those sore, burning spots in your throat when you swallow? _Tell me,_ m’so fuckin’ _close._

[ crux pulls his head back slowly, revealing more of klaus' wet cock in a long drag before letting go of the head with a pop. ] _Yes._ But only if you promise to tear more of my skin off. [ not that that was a difficult enough offer. crux swallowed his cock down again, relaxing his bleeding mouth so klaus could fuck his throat hard, more tears from the friction, something probably ripping up back there. when he pulls his head back, he's coughing and nodding into his cock, looking up at him with pleading eyes. he could take him deeper, but he wanted his cum on his tongue, taste it and savor it, keep it there like a little freak. ]

[ Jittery, not-so-stable laugh, ] I can always do more, and I can do more than that for you, babe, so much more. [ Klaus’ stomach flips at Crux pulling off both coughing because of his cock and nodding around it, visibly wrecked and still making that conscious effort to beg for cum. Ugh. _Cute._ Cute _and_ talented. Klaus shivers violently and sits up, taking Crux’s cheeks in both hands. He moves Crux’s face for him, fucking each hollow of his cheek, watching the outline of his cock bulge out, then taking it in one hand and pulling it out for a moment to rub the tip hard against Crux’s lips, and finally shoving it back inside. He holds Crux’s mouth pried open with one hand, because he had to _see,_ and jerks himself off with the other, slow and purposeful, squeezing as much cum out as possible and grinding the head around the whole surface of Crux’s tongue as it did. Like he’s icing the top of a fucking cake. Klaus gives a shuddery, deeply satisfied purr as he does this, eyes heavily lidded. ] _F u c k. Perfect._

[ crux lets klaus use his head like a fleshlight, shutting his eyes so he could focus on the painful sensations, and the way he could feel out the shape of his cock with his cheek and tongue. he drools onto klaus' hand when he pries it open, opening his eyes so he could watch him with lidded eyes as he jerked off into his mouth. the smell was almost as strong as the blood, and the bitter cum mixed in with the salty, metallic of the blood in his mouth. he pulls back, closing his eyes to keep the cum mixed in there, tasting and rolling it on his tongue. before klaus could get soft, he grabs some lube from the bedside table and just dumps way too much of it on his cock as he sinks into it. he hisses, a trail of cum, blood and spit dripping down the corner of his mouth. he grabs klaus' pillow from behind him, throws it aside, and starts to ride him, coming on strong despite how tired he is. ]

[ Klaus had very little risk of getting soft anytime soon, maybe not even after they were _really_ done. He’d keep Crux in his room for days if he had his way, and if neither of them had any other responsibilities. It’s not every day you find someone so eager to swish your cum in their mouth like mouthwash without the part where they spit it out. It’s hard to find people that want to keep their eyes open for the majority of your fuck, aside from when they look like they’re concentrating _real hard_ on the shape and feeling of your cock. Klaus briefly winced at the glob of cold lube, but it mattered for less than a second, since Crux sank down on him as quickly as possible. Klaus’ hands went to Crux’s hips, giving an airy gasp, cock throbbing in his tight ass. Klaus lays back. When Crux moves, it’s _so_ good, he can’t think straight. With the hands on his hips, Klaus yanks Crux down faster, and bucks up to meet him for a stronger impact, and he bucks when he’s already deep inside of him, too. His tail wraps around Crux’s cock in loops, spade’s pointy tip teasing at the head and tiny opening, prodding and stroking it, trying to coax the cum out. Klaus reaches to swipe the dribbling mix of fluids off Crux’s face with a thumb, then sucks that thumb clean himself. Whispers, shaky, ] You too horny to bother waiting for a condom, or d’ya want me to cum inside again?

[ crux shivers when he feels the tail literally choke his cock, but he's not done with this just yet. he repositions them, wrapping a leg around klaus' waist and pulling him on top of him, eyes bright. he swallows and takes klaus' hand to his neck, sinking deeper into his cock and bucking into it. ] _Choke me._ [ he grits his teeth. ] Cut off the air, rip my neck out, hit me, whatever, anything! I'm not gonna cum if you don't! [ he yanks a fistful of klaus' hair ] And I want you to come in me. Cat's out of the bag, I regen, so I don't give a _shit_ if you break something you're not supposed to.

[ Klaus moves fluidly with the shift, eager to follow and match Crux, and stick too close, much too close. He lets out a surprised gasp, but it’s not a _bad_ surprise, when Crux moves his hand and makes the demand. His cheeks flush and his fingers tighten. As he goes on, there’s a rush of a million ideas and a million concerns. The hair yank sets something off, and the _regeneration_ seems to settle it, Klaus’ eyes flickering, heartbeat audible in his own ears. He leans in, really pinning Crux down on the mattress, breathing uneven. He rocked their hips together with a feral, rhythmless, punishing pace and stared him dead in the eye. Tight voice, ] _Okay._ [ And he pulls his hand away from Crux’s neck completely. He replaces it with his teeth. Jaw stretched wide open, taking a full, uninhibited bite. You could get an exact dental reference from the scars he was about to leave. In contrast to the precise needle-fangs of a vampire, Klaus was a demon, and this would look more like he’d narrowly survived a miniature fucking shark attack. Maybe it’d _feel_ like it, too. The blood comes in a flood, not a spurt, gushing into Klaus’ mouth and pouring down his chin, splattering on Crux and the sheets. He’s _euphoric._ He can’t swallow it all if even he tries, and he really fucking tries. It tastes like he’s drinking in Crux’s spirit itself. And despite the regeneration powers, as they were now, it was a terrifying sort of intimacy, having someone let you so lovingly dismantle them, crack them open and eat what lay beneath the surface, and to mutually drown in it. Klaus climaxes then, it all happens in the same rush, his cum painting Crux’s insides as Crux’s blood painted his outsides. He gave an overstimulated, pleasured sob, kissed Crux with his morbid predator’s mouth, and collapsed on him in a burning up, slippery, red-dyed heap, twitchy all over. ]

[ crux _shrieks_ as he feels klaus' full rows of sharp teeth bite a chunk out of his neck. he tries to swallow and scream more, but he doesn't process anything than red red red, and the unnatural feeling of his own blood and viscera flow out of the wound. crux comes in the midst of this intensity, and it's a violent, body shaking, mind numbing mix of pain and pleasure mixing together with no discernible start or end before consciousness faded. he'd hardly be able to remember it, but he looked up klaus with a bright-eyed reverence, an almost worshipful adoration. a man could be addicted to this sort of risk, and crux was going to damn well be. ]


End file.
